A Game of Chance
by iamLoonyLovegood
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets his first love again with her child and everything changes. Will he take the chance to be with her, now that her marriage is crumbling? Or let their kids' friendship blossom into something else?
1. Chapter 1: Unlikely Friends

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This work contains quotes from movies and television shows, stories and plays, novels and films.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Unlikely Friends_

"Hurry, dear! Go get your brother. We still need to buy you some robes and a wand," said a witch, guiding her daughter towards the bookshop. She looked down and smiled thoughtfully, couldn't believe that her daughter was finally going to Hogwarts. "Your father and I will meet you and your brother outside Ollivanders afterwards, okay? Dad needs to check something first at Gringotts. Off you go."

Hermione Granger-Weasley watched her daughter went inside the bookshop. She felt nostalgic for a moment, yearning to go back and relive some memories. It all seemed like yesterday when she got her letter from Hogwarts, bought her first wand, and became friends with Harry Potter—the boy who lived and Ronald Weasley—the boy she married.

The thought of Ron and their kids made her go back to reality, telling herself how lucky she was to have them. Well, she didn't want to brag, really, but she had been happily married for thirteen years, had two loving kids and had a good-paying job at the Ministry while Ron helped George with the joke shop. Everyone would say that she got the life they had ever wanted, there was no doubt about that. But how long would it last? _Forever_ , she thought. It had sounded cliché but she meant it. She would do anything to keep her marriage strong and her family happy, whatever it takes.

* * *

Wizards and witches of all ages were scattered inside Flourish and Blotts, reading and buying books they need for the coming year. The shelves were still stacked to the ceiling with different books; varied in sizes with unique covers and writings, some books were new and some were really old.

The bell tinkled above the door when Rose Weasley entered the bookshop, looking around for a boy with bushy brown hair in the crowd. She glanced at the witch, who was reading a story to her daughter beside the stacks of different books on the floor, and smiled, remembering her mother, who taught her how to read. She then turned to her left and saw people lining up impatiently towards the counter, carrying dozens of books.

"Give it back to me!" A little boy shouted in the far corner, tugging the book away from another boy's grasp. He scowled at the boy in expensive black robes and clutched the book on his chest. "Stop it!"

Hearing her brother's voice, Rose gasped and squeezed her way in, knocking off two wizards aside and found her brother, Hugo, and a boy of her age having another tug of war over a Quidditch book. "What's going on here?"

The boy with a pale, pointed face looked at her with an irritated and surprised look while her brother stood frozen, hiding the book behind his back. The other boy stepped back and successfully snatched the book from Rose's brother, who fell clumsily on the floor.

"Aw, come on!" Her brother struggled to stand up and after he recovered, he started to jump but couldn't reach the book over his head. "I found it first!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I had it now," he said, mocking Hugo by waving the book in front of his face. "Go on! Cry and hide under your sister's robe."

He sneered at Rose, who glared at him in return. He had white-blond hair, matching his pale complexion and his eyes were grey like storm clouds. _He is intimidating and arrogant—very arrogant_ , she thought. "You don't want our cousins to see you crying, do you?" She whispered to Hugo, tugging him to her side then stared gloomily at the blond boy.

"Bet your cousins – "

"Will you stop bullying my brother?!" she snapped at him.

"Ah, finally! She talked to me!" he exclaimed, beaming.

"What do you–huh?"

"You see, I was wandering outside Madam Malkin's when I saw you and your brother coming outside the cauldrons shop. I followed you for a while but then I lost you in the crowd so I followed your brother here instead, waiting for you to come."

"That was it, then? I presume that stalking and bullying are your expertise."

"Yes—what? No! Of course not! I didn't know why I followed you, okay? And I didn't mean to bully your brother. Here's the book by the way," he passed it to Hugo and muttered an apology. "My father will not be happy if he hears this. He is against bullying and everything…"

Rose snorted and giggled. "For a boy, you talk like an adult. Do you know?"

"So do you," he had a bored, drawling voice. He was reading the back cover of a book he just picked up from a shelf.

"You are bored, aren't you? That is why you followed us." Rose noticed his lack of interest in the book when she saw his face twist in disgust. She tried to smile but frowned instead when she remembered her childish conversation with her cousin, Lily Potter, about Victoire's crush on Teddy and insisted that having a crush was stupid and futile.

"Not really. I'm just…" He set the book he was reading down and smiled at Rose. "How about we go to the ice-cream parlour outside. My treat. Sounds fun, right?"

 _Ice-cream?_

Rose hesitated and started to chew her bottom lip nervously. She glanced at her brother, who was sitting on the floor and reading the book on his lap, nodded enthusiastically when he heard the word, ice-cream. She should say no, knowing that her mother would be disappointed if they went along with this boy. But he was just a child like them, how harmful could he be? "We are supposed to meet our parents now at Ollivanders and I don't really know you…"

"Oh! Right! Where are my manners?" He shook his head and held out his right hand. "I'm Scorpius."

She hesitated for a moment but raised hers as well and shook his hand. "Rosie. Rose for short."

* * *

"Thanks for the treat, Scorpius. That's really nice of you." Rose said, strolling off along the winding, cobbled street while slurping their chocolate and vanilla flavored ice-creams happily. They were looking through several shop windows when Hugo excitedly pointed out the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' shop, making his way through several boys of his age and pressed his nose against the window, fascinated with the latest broomstick model on display with a 'Fastest Broom in the World' sign beside it.

"He really likes Quidditch. Hugo," explained Rose upon seeing Scorpius' astound face. Her brother was making a big fuss around him and it was a bit funny. "He also can't wait to receive his letter in two years, go to Hogwarts and be a keeper just like Dad."

"Well, who doesn't like it? I often watch Father playing Quidditch with his friends and then, he started teaching me how to ride a broom when I was five. I've been playing since then."

 _Ugh. Boys_.

"Lucky for you. I can't even ride a broom properly without falling flat on the ground," she sighed. Rose noticed him chuckling on her side and she started to laugh at herself too.

They stood for a while until Rose sat comfortably on the pavement along the shop, watching Hugo gawking at a boy, who just bought the latest broomstick with new set of Quidditch robes, coming out of the shop. She heard Scorpius mumbling on his own about his new robe and turned to see him looking down, hesitating to sit on the ground. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

He gestured the pavement covered with dirt then to his robe in horror.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Scorpius! It's just dirt. It's not going to kill you."

"I—Mother doesn't want me to sit on the street like a beggar—I mean peasant," he said softly as he could. He didn't want to offend Rose.

"Oh." Rose's mouth formed an O, feeling like an idiot for insisting. She was about to stand when Scorpius stopped her half-way and sat awkwardly beside her. His body went stiff as a board and had a worried expression plastered on his face.

"We don't have to sit, really."

"I'm fine," he convinced Rose, who thought that he sounded like he's convincing more of himself than her.

"You look like you're going to be sick!"

"My mom wouldn't know, would she?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know your mother so I can't warn you if she's coming and I don't think she will humiliate you in public. Mums don't do that to their child, do they?" she said matter-of-factly.

"I hope you're right, Rose," he exhaled, not noticing that he held his breath for a little longer than usual. He found his body relaxing after she patted his shoulder lightly and smiled reassuringly while saying, "Don't worry. You are safe for now, Scorpius."

* * *

"What is taking them so long? They're supposed to be here by now." Hermione frowned, pacing back and forth outside Ollivanders. She glanced at Ron, who was just leaning on the window shop, looking dazed as usual. She sighed in defeat and started to look around for her daughter and her son.

There were still people in the alley doing their shopping and some were just strolling. She then caught a glimpse of a bushy hair in the crowd, hoping that it was her son with Rose but to her dismay, it was just a second-hand broomstick carried upside down by a boy. _My hair didn't look like that when I was young, did it?_

"Ronald Weasley!" She exclaimed desperately, hitting Ron's arm with her purse to get his attention.

"Aw! Bloody hell! What is your problem, woman?"

"Are you even paying attention? Our children are missing!" she said furiously to her husband.

"No, they are not. They've been here a lot, playing at the joke shop with their Uncle George every day. They'll come around, Hermione."

She frowned, unfolding her arms over her chest and covered her mouth, completely horrified when a terrible thought occurred in her mind. "What if they were taken away? Voldemort might be dead but there are still death eaters out there! Oh, Ron. "

"Just calm down!" Ron reached for his wife and steadied her. "Listen. Hugo is just around the Quidditch shop for sure and Rosie might be at the magical pet shop, looking for a cat."

"Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione beamed hopefully.

"You're panicking, that's why!"

"Are you yelling at me?"

"I—no. Your pacing made my head dizzy, that's all.

She sighed. "I'll check for Rosie at the menagerie and you go to the Quidditch shop. If you found Rosie too, would you tell her to come at Ollivanders? We really need to buy her a wand before it closes."

"I will. But Harry must be at the Leaky Cauldron by now with the others. I'll go ahead and meet them."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"After finding Hugo, of course! I'll see you later with Rosie, then," he said.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron was already on his back, walking away with Rose's books and cauldron. She was expecting him to kiss her goodbye or hug her or anything, but these days, she didn't know what to expect from him anymore. He was distant and aloof, didn't want to talk, and didn't want to touch her. Now, she could only hope that Ron wasn't fooling around.

Hermione sighed and left, completely unaware to the pair of grey eyes that were staring intently at her inside a nearby shop.

* * *

It was odd and rare to see someone radiating with beauty and elegance come inside a dark shop, full of rustling and flickering owls without feeling disgustful of the place. Astoria Malfoy, who was wearing an emerald green suit, walked gracefully around the Owl Emporium, looking for the perfect owl to buy for her son. She graced her lips with a pleasant, but reserved smile when she asked the owner to give her the best eagle owl they have.

"Draco, will you come here for a minute?" she requested.

Hearing his name, Draco Malfoy, who was standing near the door, went further to the shop and grunted when he inhaled the smell of the place. "What is it, Astoria? You know how much I hate this place," he spat, scrunching his nose in disgust.

Astoria rolled her eyes and forced herself to smile tightly before turning to face Malfoy. "Not here, Draco," she said in a low, calm voice. "You won't mind taking that cage on the counter, would you? I think I saw Scorpius across the shop. I'll go and check him."

"I am not your house-elf, Astoria."

"No, you're not but I _obviously_ can't carry that around, Draco. It's heavy."

 _Heavy, my arse! A child can easily carry that._ "PINKY!" he roared, disturbing several owls that were asleep.

 _Crack._

"Master called for Pinky, sir," a tiny creature appeared in the shop, wearing a tatty but clean rug, its eyes were enormous; its nose was very pointy and its hands were clasped on its back, waiting patiently for its master's order.

"Take this cage to the manor and those too, please," he was pointing to a trunk, cauldron and books he left on the floor. Pinky squeaked in delight and took the cage eagerly then went to the things on the floor to disapparate.

Astoria scorned. "What are you so worked up about?" she walked towards the door and didn't wait for Draco to follow for she had seen her son with an unlikely girl.

* * *

"I think it's time for us to go and meet our Mum. She must be worried now," said Rose before she stood up, followed by Scorpius; they both cleaned off the dirt from their robes. Hugo was still sitting and sulking on the ground, muttering about their frugal mother and not wanting to buy him a broom until he was fifteen. "Come now, Hugo."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, then," said Scorpius and his voice faltered when he saw his mother's disapproval, despite the fact that she was smiling, when she glanced at Rose. "Mother, I – I was – just…"

"Scorpius, what did you do to your new robe? Look at you! You're covered in dirt!" Astoria scolded, eyeing her son from head to toe. She then turned her attention to Rose and her brother, raising an eyebrow. "And who are they?"

"Mother, they are my new friends, Rose and Hugo. I met them at Flourish and Blotts. She will study at Hogwarts too." Scorpius answered politely, smiling when he looked at Rose, who was already grinning at him.

 _Red hair. Freckles. Bushy brown hair_. "Hermione and Ron Weasley's children, I suppose?" she inquired, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

She nodded. "How did you know, Madam?" Rose asked curiously.

Astoria squinted her eyes for a moment then spoke. "Look like them, of course. The similarities are naturally uncanny and bizarre," she paused. "I've heard that your father has been working in a joke shop, hasn't he? What a pathetic choice for a living, if you'd ask me."

"Mother, stop, please."

"Your mother got lucky when she landed a job in the Ministry. At least, someone in your family can afford all the expenses," she continued, ignoring Scorpius' protest.

"Mother, that's enough."

"We don't associate ourselves with these kind of people," Astoria began in a cold, flat tone, looking down at Rose with so much hatred in her eyes. "Blood traitor and Mudblood parents, what a disgrace to the wizarding world. You don't want to be friends with them, Scorpius."

"But Father said—we are all equals!" he raised his voice and tried to reason, knowing that it was pointless. He looked at Rose again, hoping that she would look at him but she didn't. He noticed tears forming in her eyes and she wiped it immediately.

 _Bollocks._ "Don't use that tone on me, Scorpius! Your father's view about them might have changed but I haven't. You still have a lot to learn," she dismissed and grabbed Scorpius' arm, trying to drag him away.

"Let me apologize to them, at least! Can't you see? She's crying!" he said, tearing his arm away from his mother's hold. Astoria pursed her lips, her gaze was following her son as he went back to Rose and gave his handkerchief before running back to her.

* * *

Hermione came out from Magical Menagerie with a disappointed look on her face. She was hoping to see her kids or Rose inside the shop playing with rabbits or cats. She even remembered her daughter begging her to buy a new cat, a few months after her grumpy odd but smart, Crookshanks, died of old age.

 _Where are they?_

She made her way back up the crowded street to Ollivanders and saw Astoria Malfoy walking out the wand shop with her son. Hermione didn't quite remember her at Hogwarts at all but she was certain that Astoria married the Malfoy heir, three years after the war. She was never fond of gossips but couldn't help it. It was all over the front page of Daily Prophet for three days, not to mention her marriage with Ron which lasted for an entire bloody week. _Rita Skeeter and her cronies_ , she thought, feasting over their private lives.

"Rosie!" Hermione called when she saw Rose walking down the street and ran to embrace her tightly. "Where have you been? I've been worriedly sick!"

"I'm fine, Mum," she muttered, squirming uncomfortably in her mother's arms. "Dad saw us outside the Quidditch shop."

"Then explain to me why your eyes are so puffy. Were you crying?"

 _Yes._

"No," she mumbled, avoiding her mother's gaze and settled on fidgeting her robe instead.

"I know that look, Rosie. I invented that. Tell me what's wrong, honey."

"Okay." She sighed. "Hugo and I met a boy in the bookshop. He bought ice-creams for the three of us and we talked for a while."

"Well, that was nice, wasn't it?"

"It was nice," she smiled sadly. She looked at Hermione in tears and spoke in a low, quavering voice. "Not until his mother showed up, called you a Mudblood and Dad a blood traitor. She doesn't want him to become friends with us."

Hermione leaned closer and touched Rose's face, wiping her tears away. "I still remember clearly when a boy called me that word for the first time and I cried because it hurts. But I knew better, he was just jealous and mad because someone like me, a muggle-born, got higher scores than him. His family think that they're better than muggle-borns and half-bloods because they are purebloods, but they weren't."

"What did you do to the boy?"

"Nothing but during third year, I slapped him very hard across the face," she said, her lips quirked from that memory.

Rose giggled, half-crying. "You really did that?"

Hermione nodded. "Wonder why it doesn't affect me anymore?" Rose shrugged and she continued, "Because our blood status doesn't define who we are and what we will be. Never let anyone tell you that you're not good enough because you are good, maybe even better, in your own way." She kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up, noticing that several shops were closing. "It's getting late. Let's buy you a wand. Come on, dear."

* * *

Draco's head jerked up when he saw a very familiar witch closing the door behind her, followed by a girl at her side, which he assumed was her daughter. He cursed himself silently when he took a sharp intake of breath. _Snap out of it! You're making a fool of yourself._ He cleared his throat and forced his face to look indifferent in spite of his uneasiness.

"Granger," he nodded curtly towards her as she stood near him, both waiting for Mr. Ollivander to return. Draco eyed her carefully and expected her to be the same witch he had taunted before at Hogwarts. Her bushy hair, which he compared to a broomstick many times, had been tamed into soft, wavy curls. She even dressed better now that the unflattering jeans and sweater she wore at Hogwarts were all gone and replaced by a silk, cream blouse and a pleated skirt. Hermione Granger had changed through the years, he noted, well, quite a lot.

"Malfoy," she said briefly, breaking his thoughts. "I go by my husband's last name now."

Draco sneered, muttering something, which sounded like 'Weasel' that she thankfully didn't hear.

She gave him a piercing look. "What?"

"What?"

"You said something. I think I saw you muttering! Just now!" she accused.

 _Fucking_ _Weasel._ "You must be mental, Granger," he scoffed.

"Heard from the Minister myself that you changed your ways after the war and been living well," she started, feeling foolish that they hadn't seen each other for a long time and here they were, having a non-sense bickering in front of Rose. They were adults, for Merlin sake! And she actually thought that he somehow changed. "But you're still the same, I see."

"Still the know-it-all, I see," he retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, Granger, I greeted you nicely and you're the one clawing down my throat when you had the chance."

"But I think—I saw you."

He smirked deviously. "You said, you 'think' you saw me and you didn't even hear it, Granger. It could be anything, really." Nope, he wouldn't allow her to win this argument even if she was right.

Hermione nibbled her lower lip. She hated to admit that he was right. She didn't hear him at all and she had no proof that he taunted her or something. She glanced at him and saw his triumphant smile, which made her want to slap him again. It would feel great.

 _Git._

* * *

"Where are Hermione and Rosie?" Ginny Potter asked curiously when she saw Hugo running past them excitedly to play with Lily and Albus. Ron shrugged and took his sit across Harry after ordering for a glass of butterbeer. She knew that there was something wrong, he seemed agitated and there were dark shadows under his eyes, but she didn't want to press her brother.

"Still there with Rosie to buy her a wand and school robes," he answered finally, his eyes were wandering around like he was waiting for someone to attack them. Harry caught his gaze and raised his eyebrows. Ron shook his head. "Just looking around, mate."

"Your anniversary and Hermione's birthday are coming, aren't they?" Ginny started, trying to engage them to a conversation since they would still be waiting a little longer.

"Mmm." Ron nodded, sipping on his beer.

Harry and Ginny waited in vain for a follow-up but he said nothing. The couple exchanged an anxious look. Ginny gave her husband a ' _He's your best friend, talk to him_ ' look but Harry shook his head. He knew Ron very well, he wouldn't talk unless he wanted to.

"He's your brother and you're a woman, you're better at this," he whispered.

"You're so not going to get it tonight," she hissed and waited. Yes. That should do it.

Harry flushed and cleared his throat. "Any plans?"

"None."

"We can organize a party for the both of you, just your family and close friends," Harry suggested. He looked at Ginny for assistance but she urged him to continue, telling him that he was on the right track.

"You better not."

"How about a romantic dinner? It has been a while, right? Hugo can stay with—"

"I appreciate your effort, Harry. But… no," Ron said flatly, cutting him off. He's clearly not in the mood to talk about their anniversary. It would cost them for sure and they didn't have enough money for that.

Ginny slammed her glass hardly on the table, quite glad that Tom didn't notice. "That's it! Tell us what's wrong. Now!" she demanded.

"There's nothing to tell, really," he said defensively. _No one should know_ , he thought. Neither of his family, especially Hermione, nor friends should know. They would hex him to oblivion and he was sure of it. He hurriedly finished off his drink and stood up, telling Hugo that they were going home.

"What about Hermione?" called Ginny.

"She can take a cab or perhaps you could give her a lift?" suggested Ron, smiling awkwardly. "Thanks, Gin. See you, Harry!"

"Ron, wait," Harry called but he didn't look back.

* * *

There was silence, a long and eerie one. Hermione was counting wand boxes in the shelf when she got distracted by her daughter's continuous loud tapping on the floor and it stopped abruptly when Rose took a sit on an old spindly chair.

Another suffocating silence echoed in the depths of the shop. Hermione suddenly felt the need to speak, the urge to end the uncomfortable feeling and contemplated on breaking it by starting a small talk. But what would they talk about? She began to ponder the answer to that question in her mind. _There was nothing to talk about_ , she finally thought. Malfoy never talked to her casually before, not even once. She wouldn't count their endless spat as a casual talk, not to mention their awkward conversation earlier. Completely nothing.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" she started, mentally slapping her face. _What an idiot._

Draco's lips quirked, quite relieved that he wasn't the only one to be tensed. "It amuses me how Muggles tend to talk about the weather whenever they wanted to start a conversation."

She was silent. "If you're so clever, how would you start it, then?" she asked with her usual bravado to mask her embarrassment.

He shrugged. "There was nothing wrong about it, Granger. As I said, it amuses me."

"It's Weasley," she corrected automatically.

Malfoy scoffed and Hermione chose not to speak again to avoid the inevitable. She would rather be silent for hours than argue with Draco sodding Malfoy. She noted that he simply stood there by the counter, waiting patiently. _It was unusual for him to be calm like that_ , she thought, thinking about their sixth year when he was hiding a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. She also couldn't help but remember Malfoy's endless taunts at Hogwarts but a while ago, he said muggles and there was no malice in it at all, which somehow pleased her.

"She looks just like you, Granger." he said, making Hermione jumped in surprise. "Your daughter, except for the hair, of course."

"Weas—oh," she felt herself flushing. "I get that a lot but she's a lot more. I mean—look at her. She looks beautiful and let's face it, I didn't look like that when I was at her age."

 _Motherhood suited her_ , he thought, noticing how Hermione glowed when she talked about her daughter and how her eyes twinkled when she looked at her. "Well, she didn't get your large front teeth," he commented, hoping that she wouldn't be offended.

 _And he's Malfoy again._ "Don't start now, Malfoy," she threatened and stepped closer to him so Rose wouldn't hear what she was going to say. "I can easily hex your balls off."

 _Sod it._ "I would pay a fortune to see you try," he dared smugly.

They were standing so close now that Hermione could see the lines on his face. Her eyes went down to stare at his pursing lips then to his heaving chest. She could smell him, the smell of his perfume mixing with his sweat was intoxicating.

Malfoy took a deep breath. "It's rude to stare, Granger."

"Sod off, Malfoy!" she flinched, reminding to hex herself later. What was wrong with her?

"I apologize for that. Got an owl back there. Lots of order!" Mr. Ollivander said, obviously happy and completely oblivious to what happened in his shop. They both stepped back and watched the old man as he resumed on putting a wand in its box, wrapped it in a brown paper and handed it to Malfoy, who paid seven Galleons in return.

"Lost your wand, Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously, forgetting that they're usually not in speaking terms. She could recall vividly what Ollivander told them about the secret workings of wands and the time when Harry won the allegiance of Malfoy's hawthorn wand. _Malfoy wouldn't lose another wand, would he?_

Malfoy incredulously turned to her, sensing that they were thinking about the same thing. "No. It's for my son, Scorpius. Seriously, Granger? I'm not that shallow as you reckon."

She snorted, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. "Why are you so defensive?"

Malfoy licked his lip and bit it, readying himself for a retort. He was interrupted by a loud delighted squeal from Hermione's daughter. Rose's face lightened up when she heard Scorpius' name, seeing the resemblance just now. She got quickly off the chair and goggled at the man. "Are you really Scorpius' father?"

 _Is staring their habit?_ "Yes. Do you know him?"

She nodded. "I—met him. He's really nice," she said shyly, turning scarlet.

"Taught him well." Draco smiled in a reserved manner to the girl and gave a curt nod to the wand maker before turning around to leave the shop when Hermione spoke, who suddenly remembered something.

"I found Rosie crying on our way here because of your prejudiced wife. Did you know?"

Draco's steps halted. What did Astoria do now? And to a kid? He wanted to say something comforting to Hermione's daughter, but couldn't find the right words to say. He reached for the knob and left, silently cursing Astoria and her prejudice.


	2. Chapter 2: In Shambles

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This work contains quotes from movies and television shows, stories and plays, novels and films.

 **Warning:** Unwanted and forceful _thing_ ahead. Not suitable for young readers so please don't read further.

 **Author's Note** : Hello to all my fellow potterheads! Thank you for reading, following and putting it on your favorites. Someone even put it in a community. Thank you so much! So the reason I'm writing this story is because I was re-reading all HP books and a thought came to me during the Epilogue. _'I want to write something about Rose and Scorpius'_ because it's like there will be something between them but of course I am big fan of Dramione too and I just can't ignore them. Thank you to **mega700201** and **mione-draco123** for reviewing, saying that I had a great start so I hope I can make this more interesting as we go on. And to someone who reviewed anonymously, of course I know Astoria's not prejudiced but I need someone to become bad for the story and I think Ron isn't a successful Quidditch player but an Auror and he used to help George in his joke shop. So enough of me and enjoy reading! xoxo :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _In Shambles_

Draco thought that when he decided to marry Astoria, he would forget the feeling of strong affection, which he tried to deny for a long time, for a certain witch he just saw and talked to at Diagon Alley. He eventually acknowledged the truth, when he couldn't fight it any longer, and fell hopelessly in love to a Mudblood after that morning she slapped him hard at that half-giant's class. He wasn't a masochist, not at all, but he admired her bravery and her fiery attitude. Since then, he started weighing his options carefully and considered confessing during their fourth year but it always seemed improbable that she would reciprocate his feelings after making her life miserable at Hogwarts. He finally lose all of his hope and courage left when his good-for-nothing aunt tortured her mercilessly at his own home.

Draco helped himself to a glass of Firewhiskey and laughed to himself bitterly. He was sitting on a sofa across the fireplace of his study, focusing his gaze on the fire. He hadn't seen her since the war, not since he saw her holding another man's hand and not to mention that man was Potter's gormless sidekick. _She even married that useless prick_ , he thought. That prick who didn't even kiss her goodbye before leaving when she was clearly waiting for him to do so. He snorted at the thought. He felt like a teenage boy, who constantly peek at the girls' lavatory. But, he wasn't a teenage boy anymore and he knew that he witnessed something serious. Something wrong was going on with Granger and that git she called a husband.

"Draco? Are you there?" Astoria called, squinting through the dark. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, illuminating Draco's blond hair on the couch. "I know you're in there."

"Then, why still ask?" he asked scathingly.

"Do you want to eat dinner or not? We've been waiting for you downstairs," Astoria said impatiently, clearly irritated by her husband's indifference to her.

"Eat without me," Draco answered, taking another sip of his Firewhiskey.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tonight is Scorpius' last night with us. He'll be leaving tomorrow to Hogwarts. At least act like you care about us."

"I don't need to act, Astoria," he drawled, tired of her tirades. "I certainly care and love my son but I fear that I can't feel the same way with you."

"Eat with us! For your bloody son's sake!" she screeched, breaking her façade.

Draco sneered. "Ah. Showed your true colors so soon, love?" he mocked her. Astoria walked swiftly towards him and snatched the glass from his grip, hurtling it across the wall.

"Fuck you!"

He laughed sarcastically, rising up from the couch to meet her stance and to intimidate her with his height as he looked down at her. Luck was on his side tonight. She actually broached the subject he was anxious to talk about. _Alright_ , he thought. He would give it to her.

"You already did! So, tell me who else, Astoria? Who else did you fuck?" he questioned furiously. He could feel his veins pulsing with anger. Of course, he knew her secret affair with one of his best friends! He was just silent about it, just biding his time. But tonight, he had enough of her games. "Is it Zabini?"

She shook her head feverishly. "What are you talking about?"

"It is Nott, isn't it?" he said through gritted teeth. He was angry at her. She made him a fool, making him believe that she was in love with him and he almost gave in. He almost loved her. He almost forgot Granger, his first love.

"I—Draco!no—I wouldn't!"

 _Liar._ "Enough! I heard Daphne asking you if there was something wrong in our marriage that you opted for a relationship with someone else instead of fixing it! And to my best friend? To Theo? Is he good enough? Does he satisfy you in bed as I do?"

She began to cry in guilt, hoping for his forgiveness. "How long—how long did—"

"A year," he answered, cutting her off. His chest was still heaving with rage. "There's no point in crying, really. We both know that you're not sorry about it, not until now."

"We stopped seeing each other after that. Believe me, Draco. I—I love you." Astoria reached anxiously for his hand, afraid that he would push her away.

He flinched at her words, withdrawing from her touch. Love? What did she know about love? And she loved him, really? _Bollocks._ He looked stoically at his wife. Did he love her? _Maybe_ , he thought. But not the same way as he loved Granger. At that thought, an image of a know-it-all witch staring closely at him at Ollivanders flickered in his mind and before he could help it, he asked Astoria, "What did you do to Granger's daughter?"

 _Shit._

She glared accusingly at him, wiping her tears away. "Granger? So this is all about that Mudblood after all?"

"Answer the fucking question!" he barked, his lip curling in contempt.

"I just put her daughter in her rightful place, that's all." she spat, her voice was cold as ice. "Why do you care anyway? You still fancy her, don't you?"

"If I do, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," she sneered arrogantly. "She's married anyway and we both know that she will _never_ love you."

Draco laughed, his face was impassive. He wouldn't deny that she touched a nerve. But no, he wouldn't allow it to end in her favor. He closed the distance between them with a single stride, leaning closer to Astoria's ear and hissed, "Well, at least, I am _not_ whoring around."

 _SMACK!_

Astoria slapped Draco, slowly stepping backwards as she stared at her hand. Her body was uncontrollably shaking with fear and anger, also afraid that her knees wouldn't take it and she'd collapse on the floor. "This is all that Mudblood's fault! Theo told me before the real reason why you changed was because of her! I thought it was because of me! Because I don't give a damn about muggles but I was wrong. I didn't believe it at first but you started to change towards the house-elves and then you avoid reading the Prophet when she was in the headline." She paused, breathing. "Theo and I are just friends. He was just kind enough to comfort me when I was grieving about it."

He scoffed. "What kind of comfort exactly? Unlimited sex?"

"Go to hell!" Astoria screamed, throwing off an antique vase, which she took from the table, to Draco's direction. Malfoy avoided it smoothly from hitting him and grabbed her arm forcefully, pulling her closer to him so they were face to face.

"I'm already there, Astoria. And you'll be there as well." He let go of her arm quickly like he was stung, He left the room with an aching temple and made his way downstairs to eat dinner with Scorpius while he silently nurse his tormented ego.

* * *

The autumn morning of the first of September was crisp and golden. Hermione and her family arrived at King's Cross earlier than she had expected. She was waken by her exhilarated daughter at five in the morning and was later on dragged by Rosie as they vanished between platforms nine and ten.

After lifting Rose's trunk on to the train, they decided to stand alongside the last carriage while waiting for the Potters. It was difficult to make out anybody's faces through the mist and the crowd but Hermione silently prayed that Harry wouldn't be late. As a matter of fact, he had a tendency to come very late at times.

"Tell it again, Dad!" said Hugo, tugging his father's robe.

"You heard about it a hundred times!" Ron laughed, messing his son's hair.

"But Rose didn't. Come on, Dad!"

"Alright. It was during our second year, when I and your Uncle Harry weren't able to pass the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. It was sealed off by a house-elf named, Dobby—he's dead, by the way—because he wanted to save Harry's life, which was really unnecessary. Anyway, we panicked and I came up with a brilliant idea, suggesting to Harry that we fly the car!"

"The car?" asked Rosie, completely bewildered. Hugo beamed with excitement and urged his father to continue.

"Yes, the car. Granddad Weasley enchanted it and we used it to fly to Hogwarts by following the train. It was pretty cool," he finished with a dreamy voice for effect, not mentioning the Whomping Willow and the Howler.

"And you almost got Harry and yourself expelled. Really clever." Hermione smirked, glad that they were just like the old times unlike some recent events, considering Ron's aloofness.

"But we didn't, of course. Don't listen to your Mum. She had an uptight upbringing," he whispered and the kids giggled.

"Ron, what are you telling them?" inquired Hermione exasperatedly, covering her son's ears but Hugo was already grinning mischievously. She hit Ron's arm as the three of them laughed merrily. "That's it! You will no longer tell them any absurd stories!"

"Sure," mumbled Ron and winked at Rose and Hugo.

When their laughter subsided, a group of five people emerged from the mist and Albus went to greet Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robe. She beamed at her cousin and practically told him, when she saw his worried face, she was just excited so she wore her school robes in advance.

"Parked all right, mate?" asked Ron, tapping Harry's shoulder. "I did, though Hermione believed that I couldn't pass a Muggle driving test. She even thought I would resort on Confunding the examiner."

"Oh, did I? You know that I had a complete faith in you, Ronald," said Hermione defensively.

"I _did_ Confund him tho!" Ron whispered to Harry, as they lifted Albus and James' trunks on to the train. "I only forgot to look at the wing mirror. But, I can use Supersensory Charm for that, right?"

Back at the platform, Hermione and Ginny were listening intently to their kids' brisk discussion about which house they would be sorted when they finally got to Hogwarts. Most of them were hoping to be sorted to Gryffindor since their parents were in that house while Rose considered Ravenclaw for a change. On the other hand, James, who was ahead of them, made fun of Albus a lot, teasing him that he would be sorted only to Slytherin or maybe he wouldn't be sorted at all.

"James, that's enough!" Ginny reprimanded. James fell silent, sticking his tongue out to his younger brother before running away to look for his friends. Ginny shook her head. She would never understand why James was like that. But maybe, he got his mischievous trait from the people he was named after, James Potter and Sirius Black, they were a riot back then.

"What did we miss?" asked Harry as they approached the ladies and their kids.

"Kids are talking about houses."

"Better be in Gryffindor. We'll disinherit you if you're not," said Ron nonchalantly to his kids, "but no pressure."

" _Ron!_ "

Albus and Lily laughed, but Rose and Hugo frowned. _Dad wasn't serious, was he?_ Rose caught her mother's eyes, searching for reassurance and was quite relieved that Hermione shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"Merlin's beard! Look who it is."

Hermione shifted her gaze and saw Draco Malfoy, who was wearing an expensive dark coat, standing a few feet away from them with his wife and son. She noted Malfoy's resemblance to his son and then realized that Rose was waving timidly to Scorpius, who waved once in return but got scolded by his mother. Feeling uncomfortable for a moment, Hermione caught Draco staring directly at her as he nodded curtly to them and turned away. She felt her body shivered and cleared her throat, hoping that no one noticed. _What the hell was that?_

"Huh. So that's little Scorpius," said Ron, feeling competitive all of a sudden, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Good thing that you are a know-it-all too."

"Ron, please keep your snide comments to yourself," said Hermione sternly and whispered, "What's gotten to you, anyway?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, but unable to shut up, he added, "I saw you waving at him, Rosie and I don't know why but don't get too friendly with him, alright? Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood especially the Malfoys, understand?"

"Ronald! She's just eleven and she can be friends with anyone she likes!" Hermione screeched, dragging Rose away from her husband. When she felt that they had enough distance, she began adjusting Rose's robe. "You ready?"

Rose nodded and smiled nervously. "Just nervous, Mum. What if I'm not a Gryffindor like you and Dad?"

"I will jinx your father for telling you that," said Hermione through gritted teeth and hugged Rose tightly. "Listen, Rosie. It doesn't matter to me what House you will be sorted to so don't be nervous about it. I know that you will be great no matter what."

"Thanks, Mum. I'll not disappoint you and Dad but before the greatness and everything, you must start letting me go. Train's moving," said Rose teasingly.

Hermione laughed and let go. She then gazed at Rose's face and hurriedly kissed her cheek before Rose jumped into the carriage, followed by Albus. They both waved goodbye to their parents as the train began to move.

* * *

The train started to disappear as it rounded the corner while Rose settled comfortably at the last compartment with Albus and some first year students that she didn't know yet. She looked out of the window, thinking of her life as a student and things she would do to be the smartest witch of her age just like her mother.

The compartment's door opened with a loud thud and James came in with a smug look on his face. He sat between Rose and Albus, continuing to make fun of Albus while poking his stomach and pinching his arm.

"Want to bet your House?" said James, taking a pouch of galleons from his pocket. "I bet you're in Slytherin!"

"I will be a Gryffindor!" shouted Albus, pushing away James' hand. He glanced at Rose, who was busy re-reading A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, for help to get away from his brother. He whispered, "Rose…"

Rose rolled her eyes and irritatingly shut the book close. "James, do you mind? I am reading a book here. Stop making fun of Albus or I will owl your mother."

James rose from his seat and kicked Albus' feet before walking away from their compartment.

"Thanks," he muttered and smiled reluctantly.

"No problem. Will you be fine on your own for a second? I want to find Victoire," she asked and Albus nodded, scooting towards the window, where Rose was sitting before, to look outside.

Rose opened the door and walked slowly to look in every compartment for her cousin. She was half-way to the last compartment in the other end of the train when a door opened and she accidentally bumped into a blond boy.

"Scorpius!" exclaimed Rose.

"Rose! Goodness! Are you hurt?" he asked, worried that he might had hurt her.

"No! I'm fine, really! Stop talking like you're an adult!"

"Why do you have to point that out all the time? It's really unnecessary, Rose"

"I don't know! Uhm—good thing I ran into you tho, Scorpius, because I want to give you this." Rose held out Scorpius' freshly cleaned handkerchief, which she always carried around the time he gave it to her, from her robe. "I am hoping to talk to you after the Sorting Ceremony and dinner but here you are now! So..."

"No, just keep it," he replied, not taking the handkerchief from her hand.

"Why? Because your mother thinks that it's dirty now?" she mumbled, withdrawing her hand and stared on the floor.

"I'm sorry about Mother. I really am. Father told me that she wasn't like that before, that she was neutral. I don't know what happened tho."

"Your father looks cold but he's nice, I think," said Rose, thinking of the moment that she met Scorpius' father. She noticed the way Scorpius' body straightened, showing off his respect for his father.

"See you at the Sorting Ceremony?" he asked, smiling innocently at Rose and she smiled back.

"I will see you later, Scorpius." Rose turned away and walked back towards their compartment, completely forgetting Victoire.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?!" Hermione shrieked as soon as she finished casting Silencing Charm on their room so Hugo won't hear her sudden fit. She was fuming with anger at Ron's despicable behavior at the train station. She felt like a ticking bomb, threatening to explode any second as they traveled home and the moment she took her seat in the car, she momentarily recalled her colleagues, telling her that Ron was occasionally rude to them but she ignored it, defending him at times. 'It was just his humour,' she usually said to brush them off. Aside from that, during their stay at Hogwarts, she heard Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor's ghost, telling Ron that he had a sensitivity of a blunt axe. There was Luna too, who told Harry, who told her, that Ron could be a bit unkind sometimes. Ron was—well, how would she justify him?

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ron callously, shrugging out of his robes and began to unbutton his brown-striped shirt.

"You know what I am talking about!"

"Well, I don't!" he spat. He raised his voice as well and tossed his shirt forcefully in the laundry basket. He looked at his wife and raised his eyebrows, urging her to talk and silently hoping that this wasn't about... _that_.

"At the train station," Hermione began, crossing her arms over her chest. "Telling the kids that you will disinherit them—"

Ron sighed in relief. "That was a bloody joke!"

"A bloody joke you say?" she scorned, laughing sharply. "You really have a knack on telling jokes, haven't you Ron? You and your sick jokes."

"Don't bloody patronise me, Hermione," said Ron coldly through his gritted teeth, clearly offended.

"I've told you to stop, haven't I?!" she screamed, her voice was hoarse from too much shouting. "The things you told Rosie, was that a joke too? Were you trying to turn them against each other? And what for?! To get back to Malfoy? Don't you think it's time to move on from your rivalry and not dwell in the past? We're adults for goodness' sake!"

"It's not my fault that you _don't_ have a fucking sense of humour! You are so—" Ron shouted, stopping abruptly when he noticed that colour had drained away from Hermione's face and the pain in her eyes was apparent. Ron staggered towards her but she backed away.

"You didn't mean that."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—hell. Please don't cry, 'Mione."

"No, don't touch me. I—I want to go out. Don't wait for me."

"Why? Who are you bloody meeting?" asked Ron with a hint of jealousy in his voice, his guilt was completely forgotten. "Krum? Wood? Am I not good enough for you because we don't fuck anymore?"

She gasped, scandalized. "Are you implying that I am a slag? All these years, I've been a faithful wife to you, Ronald Weasley! You know that! And it wasn't my fault that we don't sha—make love anymore!"

"Oh! Then it's my bloody fault again, isn't it?" he barked, laughing humorlessly. "Well, I could easily rectify that. Come on, my—oh so perfect wife. Let's have sex. Right here, right now."

"I didn't mean—ugh! You're so unbelievable!" she screamed, clearly exhausted and frustrated. "You know what? I don't want to be near you right now. I just—I want to be anywhere but here."

"You're not going to leave this house!" barked Ron darkly.

Hermione noticed the abrupt flick in her husband's eyes, which suddenly looked darker and colder, making her tremble. For a moment, she thought she couldn't recognize him because he looked savage. "Ron?"

They stared at each other for a while, both calculating the other before they finally moved. He stopped her from taking her purse on the bedside table and grabbed her arm, pulling her with a compelling force. She crashed at his broad chest and lose her balance but Ron was quick enough to catch her. He suddenly shoved her to the wall, pulling and pinning her arms over her head. Hermione fidgeted against him, gasping as he cupped her breast roughly with his free hand while he licked and nipped the side of her neck.

"Stop it, Ron!" Hermione protested, trying to comprehend their situation. Clearly, they hadn't made love for a while, well, a long time that she induced on seducing him several times but he ALWAYS declined her, saying that he was tired and other bullshits. But now, she was mad, really mad at him and she obviously wasn't in the mood for make-up sex. "I refuse to do this! Ron!"

"I am your husband. You mustn't deny me," grunted Ron while he ripped her knickers aside and threw it on the floor.

"And you can? Let me go!" she thrashed violently.

Hermione almost hit her head on the headboard when he easily threw her on their bed, ignoring her cries. Ron moved like he was in a trance, taking off the rest of her clothes while he straddled her to keep her from escaping. She tried to scream for help but her attempts had been futile because of a stupid charm she casted earlier.

"Ron, please!" she pleaded, pushing against him but he was stronger than her. He nudged her legs apart, unzipped his trousers and grabbed his erection swiftly with his steady hand. Then, he positioned the tip of his length in her tight and dry warmth, sliding up and down her slit and thrust it inside without preamble.

Hermione screamed in pain as he shoved it further, hitting her cervix. She wasn't ready, there were no foreplays and sweet-talks like it used to. It was just barbaric and the pain she felt was so intense that she almost fainted. She gathered all of her strength she could muster and pushed him away, clawing and punching him in the process as he bent down to kiss her. But Ron's reflex was fast, giving full credit to his Keeper skills and his endless training back then; he caught her hands again, pinning each on the side of her head.

"Damn it, Hermione. Stop fighting me," he hissed, burrowing his head on her neck while he harassed it with his teeth.

Hermione swore that the time became slower as he used her and it felt like an eternity. She blinked the tears away when she heard him grunting as his thrust became faster and harder for his orgasm was near. This man, who was violating her, was her bloody husband. Her compulsion to vomit was evident at the moment. She turned away from him, facing the table. If only she could reach her purse, get her wand and easily fire a jinx on Ron then she could stop this atrocity.

"Fuck!" said Ron when he reached his climax while Hermione whimpered and cried helplessly as he shuddered on top of her. She stared blankly at her husband as his breathing became steady and noticed that he wouldn't look at her. _That's right. Feel some remorse, you sick git,_ Hermione thought, repulsed.

They stayed in that position for a while before Ron got off of her, covering her body with a blanket. He rose from the bed, walking towards the bathroom to clean himself when Hermione spoke in a quavering voice, "Why—why do you have to ruin everything?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. I swear, 'Mione," answered Ron. He sat on the edge of bed, not caring that he was still naked. He raked his fingers through his red hair. "I'm so stressed lately and then you started nagging about everything. I just… snapped."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

 _Yes._

"No, there isn't. Hermione, I—"

"I'm tired." Hermione turned away. She heard Ron sighed and then a sound of bathroom door closing echoed in the room. She felt tears gliding down her cheeks, dampening her face as she curled up in the bed. Images of Ron and their kids, their happy faces and their laughter flooded in her mind. _How come we ended up like this?_ She thought as exhaustion lulled her to sleep.


End file.
